


Horror Nights

by zero_paradise



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_paradise/pseuds/zero_paradise
Summary: Zack and Tifa watch a scary movie, when he leaves Tifa is left with a few frightening thoughts.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 10





	Horror Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously just a quick little drabble inspired by [ these tweets ](https://twitter.com/JunHimekawa/status/1295298830947069952). Just a quick thing to keep in the habit of writing often.

  
  


_**Horror Nights** _

__

Friday nights were for movies. Zack and Tifa didn’t get many nights to themselves. Mercenary work had him on call at all hours of the day, even when he was on patrol Zack could be called away to urgent crisis. The bar seemed to always have a crisis: ketchup out a table two! This drink hadn’t been topped off! Can I get a to go box? The crisis were small but plentiful. Mornings were mostly spent together, they shared a pot of coffee, joined each other for a run and quick workout. Zack made breakfast as Tifa started balancing the books.

Evenings were entirely devoted to the bar, if Zack had time he’d wash off a hunt and do his best as busboy hand or handle the bar. Their third-year anniversary was right around the corner, though they’d only been living together for one. Living together had taken getting used to but Zack had become permanent fixture in her home, something to wake up and sleep to. Movie night Friday was a recent addition. TIfa locked up the bar, showered, and Zack popped the popcorn. It was a well past a midnight snack, neither of them felt guilty for it. The late hour often prompted their movie choice, ‘I’m feeling spooky’

Neither were particularly fond of scary movies. They both were quick to scare and any pick was always new to them both, even if the movie had been out for years. It was good to lay against each other, share a blanket, and laugh when the other screamed. They’d turn their heads and find solace in the other closing their eyes and hiding together.

“You’re such a wimp! Calm down, that part was in the commercial!” Tifa laughed and slapped at the arms crushing her center.

“Okay, sh.”

“You were literally just screaming,”

“Sh, Harry Potter is talking.” The moment Zack liked someone in a movie, they’d never escape the reprise of their role. ‘Captain America’ was in Knives Out, Harry Potter in ‘The Women in Black,’ her favorite had to be Ted in ‘The Matrix.’ For the horrifying movies it took the edge off, you couldn’t take scenes seriously when he was pausing the TV to point in corner,

“Found the snitch.”

Tifa was the teddy bear, held square in Zack’s lap, his thumb brushing over her shirt and between her breasts. You’d never think he was the jumpy one, he fought real monsters every day. Movies still had him catching his breath. It was the difference between having something he wanted to protect, soundtracks and being on the clock. Even on the field when the sounds of nature vanish, he knows he’s in for something big. He was weak to jump scares and it had made the investment in their surround system all the more worth it.

“Stop jumping every time the dog barks!” Tifa laugh, rubbing his arms. They’d never be able to see one of these in theatres, not just because of their schedules, Tifa didn’t trust them to not start laughing when the other scared.

Silence befell them, Zack’s breathing evening out, his hand still gently stroking her. She wondered if he was ever scared at all, suddenly he was perfect to sleep on. She made it nearly halfway before letting sleep weigh her eyes down. The movie was nearly done when they both jumped. The top of her head jerked into Zack’s chin. He didn’t join her laughter. His hand held her still as he reached for his phone,

“Zack here.” Tifa didn’t have to hear the conversation to feel his body shift. He was upright, legs parted and ready to push up. She wouldn’t keep him, even if it was their night to share.

He kissed her knuckles and followed her lead getting off the couch. Ear to his shoulder, his hands traced her waist and eased her out of his way. He could have easily stepped around her, though Tifa suspected it was his means of an apology and excuse to touch her. Zack jogged to their bedroom, he was as quick to change his clothes as he was from boyfriend to SOLDIER. Tifa got his sword ready and out of the front closet.

“Need an energy drink?” She kissed his cheek. Of course, he didn’t. The phone had a direct link to his heart, dial in and his adrenaline kicked up. Zack told her to not wait up and locked up behind himself. Tifa saw the door jiggle as he checked its hold.

Should she go? Tifa watched him mount his bike through the curtain. Another bike and blonde hair blew past them, Zack tailed after him quick. If they called in them both, tonight wasn’t going to be easy. Should she go? She asked herself again. She was capable, she fended off monsters and taught self defense on the weekends.

‘ _This is my job, Tifa. You work hard enough. You don’t have to do it all,_ ’ He’d call if her ever needed her he swore it and she believed him.

Her feet dragged back to the couch and sank into the impression their bodies had left. The space felt too empty and cold without him. The popcorn sat half untouched. She picked at it and rewound the scene to where she fell asleep, hopeful they could watch the ending together.

Without cries for Harry Potter to look out and freeze frames to look for the snitch, the shadows behind the TV spread over the house. Tifa tugged on her blanket and focused on the TV. She paused it, was that sound part of the movie? She played it again, then paused it just as quick. The AC quit as if it too were listening for the sounds of the shadows. Her heart twisted and sank, she had no reason to be afraid. If she was being watched, she’d find the offender. Easy as that. She turned on every light as she investigated their home. Nothing.

Of course there was nothing! Tifa popped her knuckles. Not even a ghost would be fool enough to rob Seventh Heaven. Still, she paced in front of the TV. With the woman in black just off screen, Tifa kept catching her in the corner of her eye, she jumped every time and resolved to just turn off the television completely. She shook her hands out and checked the bar and the basement. No room was left in the dark, Seventh Heaven glowed with life!

The silence unnerving. Had it always been this quiet before?

“Come on girl. Get your head in the game.” She swung the long sleeves of her sweater like plane propellers and worked through the practicalities. Two hours had passed, her concern was less over the shadows she couldn’t chase and instead wonders of where Zack could be?

Her phone was silent and charged.

But what if he couldn’t get to his phone? Creatures were evolving and getting smarter. It was dark and monsters lurked in corners. She hadn’t heard the rumble of the motorcycle. Her own steps masked the sound of the door unlocking.

Zack barely called her name when he pulled the sword back from its hook in the closet. He braced it against his side and protected his face, a solid shield. Tifa wouldn’t like the ache of the steel but her kicks could kill. “Babe, babe!” He shouted.

She hobbled back reaching for her toes. The realization of her mistake instant, her instincts had just been quicker. Zack’s sword clattered on the wooden floor without regard. He caught Tifa by the small of her back, helped hold up her thigh, and brought her back to balance.

“What’s going on?” The entire place was light up! She was up and on edge, when he left her near slumber. Gloved hands cupped her cheeks, “Teef?” He dropped his voice to a whisper. He couldn’t stand fear in her eyes, the worry, and uncertainty.

“You broke my foot, jackass.” She broke the stare down before he’d see the tears bubbling up and punched his shoulder.

“OH, oh that’s what’s going on, huh?” Zack swooped her off her feet and carried her into the kitchen, even the pantry light was on. He left her on the counter and brought her peas from the freezer. Zack sat a chair in front of her and dropped his gloves by her thighs. Her foot was red, Zack kissed her calf, and gently held the bag on her foot and didn’t listen when she complained it was too cold. They both knew it wasn’t broken, she just needed a minute to steady herself and he took the moment to listen. Was there something in their house?

Only the crinkling pea bag and her sniffles made a sound.

“What’s going on?” He looked up and petted her thighs. Tifa pushed her hair behind her ear and shrugged. Tifa was strong, their individual strength had been a strain on their relationship. Zack wanting to be the hero while TIfa didn’t like to complain, and rather solve things herself.

“If it’s about me, I kind of need to know hon.” He kissed a scar over her knee.

“It’s not your fault,” She sniffled and sucked Zack’s heart right up there with it.

“Aw,” he stood and pulled her into his chest. “You’re killing me,” He laughed once, words falling into a whisper. Tifa didn’t cry! Sure they both got a little misty eyed watching romance flicks or something about a pet. She didn’t cry because of him, he hated it. He squeezed harder wanting to get out every last drip.

Her apology didn’t ease him at all or help stop her tears.

Zack hadn’t had a call in the middle of the night in so long. She was afraid what might lurk in the corners of their house without him or what hide around the corners to jump him in the streets. It was stupid, but the feeling sat on her chest, a heavy weight that stopped her from saying it all the same. She shrugged again, this time with her hands around his waist.

“Did you finish Harry Potter without me?” He barely finished his question, Tifa smacking the side of his arm, grinning and laughing. He wiped away the last of her tears and touched her shoulders, tense and pulled tight.

“I say fuck this movie, fuck sleeping, who can sleep after that, huh?” he said with a lazed and exhausted smile, “Let’s go take a bath.” The hunt had left him with dirt on his face, his clothes and boots muddy that late Tifa would lay into for. She nodded not correcting him that it wasn’t just about the movie anymore. She hooked her legs around his waist and reminded him her foot was broken, though she never needed an excuse for Zack to sweep her off her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing fanart or little head cannons like this, I tend to drag my feet writing my longer stories. So being able to have just a random line to go off of and have zero obligation to write something longer is nice lol.
> 
> Comments are hella appreciated. Def. need the motivation to keep at it so I can work on my other fic idea.  
> Again, this little ficlet was inspired by [ these tweets ](https://twitter.com/JunHimekawa/status/1295298830947069952). Please be sure to check out the link, they have incredible artwork! ;3; It’s always so inspiring! 
> 
> PS I don’t have a beta or patience to properly edit myself so sorry for any glaring grammar errors! 
> 
> Pss…Okay so when I saw the woman in black…I screamed at everything that was in the commercials. Like LEGIT scream. And…This stupid dog in the movie kept barking, I screamed every time – it was so bad, strangers in different parts of the theatre started laughing at me. XD;;;; good times.  
>   
>   
>   
> Also I'm on tumblr: [diedieri](https://diedieri.tumblr.com/)  
> On pillowfort: [Manas-Moment](https://www.pillowfort.social/Manas-Moment)  
>   
> 


End file.
